


Those Sleepless Nights

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: After working themselves to the bone for days on end, Prompto finds himself too exhausted to sleep and needs an extra hand to help out.





	Those Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute, soft hand job stuff to supplement until the next stories come out. ;)

There were few things Prompto enjoyed more than sleeping. There were variants to that joy, usually tiered in forms of ‘home, hotel, camping, surrounded by a hundred chocochicks’ but regardless of where he was, it was his favourite activity and he savoured every moment of it.

Noctis had kept them all going for 3 consecutive days, hunting down tombs and infiltrating Imperial bases, so when he finally agreed to make camp, Prompto was over the moon.  
But he couldn’t sleep.

The past 3 days of adventuring made it so he was barely lucid; every movement a wisp-like motion which made the whole world seem dreamlike to him. It didn’t help the fact that when he was in this state, all of his subconscious thoughts became clear as day and the one preventing him from sleeping was laying right beside him, breathing steadily with lips very slightly parted.  
Ignis had a honey dipped voice. Every syllable he said was golden and laced in seduction and elegance, and Prompto had always enjoyed the sound of his voice, but he figured most folks thought that way about the royal advisor. However, in the heat of battle, whilst they all got beaten to a pulp; the way Ignis shouted for his name louder than the rest, the way he was the first to his side with a potion or elixir, the light caress of his fingers over bare skin as he mended his wounds, every single one of those sent a blinding heat straight to Prompto’s crotch. He used to figure it was just adrenaline, or maybe he had a thing for people who seemed to care about him, but after 3 days of brutal, non-stop adrenaline, he narrowed it down to a solely Ignis problem.

He had a crush on Ignis.

Goddammit.

He lay on the end of the tent, Ignis beside him, then Noctis, then Gladiolus. Gladio was snoring so loud that Prompto wondered how any of them could sleep, but he figured they were just too exhausted to even hear it. He however, had a problem that wasn’t letting him sleep and every small thing was irritating him further and further away from sleeping. He sighed heavily and picked up his pillow and blanket and crawled oh so slowly out of the tent, trying his hardest to not wake anyone up. He made his way out of the tent and after silently zipping the opening flap back up, he sat in one of their camp chairs, draping the blanket over himself and looking towards the stars, hoping they would send some sort of cosmic power down to help him settle down.  
After several minutes and his issue not going away, he bit his lower lip and looked over at the tent. He could hear Gladio snoring from there, so he shuffled the camp chair so his back was to the tent just in case, and slipped a hand down the front of his loose pajama pants.

He was silent in his administrations, biting his lip harder to avoid any accidental slips. His eyes were closed tight, but his brain filled in the gaps for him, imagining Ignis, half naked, writhing underneath him—no…Ignis would never do that, so he replaced that image with Ignis on his hands and knees in front of him, sucking him off. Yeah…much more realistic, he snorted, blushing as he quickly glanced back to ensure no one had snuck up on him, then continued. His hand moving faster as he began to climb the hill of completion, his breathing steady increasing in speed, cheeks slightly flushed as the heat that pooled in his stomach grew and wrapped up his spine, causing him to arch his back slightly.  
The images of Ignis in his mind were beyond raunchy, in fact; they were downright degrading. But Astrals above if only he could hear that sweet, voice of ambrosia moaning his name in lust rather than battle-bred exhaustion. If only he could see that body convulse in wanton need instead of pained suffering. By the Six, what he wouldn’t give to have a picture of -that-.  
Thankfully he had kept an ear open as he heard the soft unzipping of the tent flap and immediately ceased his careful stroking, dropping his hand to his thigh.

“Prompto?”  
Astrals it was Ignis and his voice of pure seduction.  
“Y-yeah?” He turned his head slightly, hoping it was too dark to see the flush in his cheeks. Ignis walked over slowly, his feet barely making a sound on the loose gravel of the campsite. He got another one of the camp chairs and pulled it up beside Prompto, leaning his head against the back and sighing heavily.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” The advisor asked, using his left hand to adjust his glasses.  
“Not really…I must be over tired.” Prompto laughed softly, not able to look Ignis in the face after the images he had just been conjuring in his mind.  
Ignis made a noise of sympathy. Unlike Prompto he had not brought a pillow or blanket with him and the younger blonde was concerned of the colder night temperatures.  
“What about you?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation rather than have his still not entirely lucid brain make up trashy images.  
“Hmm, I noticed you had left the tent and frankly, that’s not like you so I came to check to make sure you were okay.” Ignis hummed, but softly chuckled as after he finished his sentence, they both heard Gladio’s earth-rumbling snore erupt from the tent.  
“How Noctis can sleep through that I have no idea.” Prompto shook his head and grinned. Ignis’ smile grew to a frown as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, palms against his chin.  
“If it didn’t betray my duty; I’d just stay here all day tomorrow while those two go out on their own.” Ignis sighed, there were deep and dark bags under his eyes, aging him well beyond his years. His hair was still up but it was incredibly frizzy and dishevelled, it hurt Prompto to see Ignis this way, so tired, so beyond his limits. He reached out in a friendly gesture and patted his thigh stiffly, the motion once innocent made him squirm as he yearned for something more.

Ignis turned his head slightly and gave a soft smile to Prompto, his eyes, as exhausted as they looked, were so warm and full of sincerity. Prompto swallowed hard and shifted his gaze slightly to the left of his face so he didn’t have to face him directly.  
“Well maybe just ask them to stay close by? Or convince them to take the day off?” Prompto asked, pulling up his blanket and resting his hands behind his head. Ignis shook his head and frowned harder.  
“Unfortunately I fear that won’t be an option when the prince is so determined to find the tombs of his ancestors. Besides that, it would be foolish of me to ask for a further delay of our journey. I need to stay by his side at all times. I just hope he lets us rest well tomorrow.” He muttered. Prompto made the words out but it took him awhile with Ignis’ quiet tone.

“Well…maybe we can stop at Lestallum tomorrow night and get two rooms instead of one? I can pay for the second room with some money I’ve squirreled from Vyv.” Prompto sounded eager, but didn’t want to imply too heavily that he and Ignis would share the extra room, although given how they were faring tonight he hoped it would be the default choice.  
“As much as I know I cannot get away from it, I am deeply dismayed at the prospect of driving tomorrow.” Ignis sounded so dejected it broke Prompto’s heart to hear. He had never heard Ignis complain, he was always so level headed and eager to serve. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that they were bonding.  
“You know Ig, you deserve a break too.” Prompto offered, bringing his hands back to his lap. Ignis smiled but shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn't be venting to you. You don’t deserve that, and it is unjust of me to complain about my woes when I have dedicated my life to our prince.” He straightened up, hands now crossed at his chest as he gazed up at the sky. Prompto’s eyes began to water, whether or not he was just more emotional than ever due to the lack of sleep, or if Ignis’ pure dedication to his job was that admirable, but he wiped his eyes and stood up, carefully making sure that the blanket didn’t drag across the ground.

He walked over and grabbed Ignis’ right hand with his left, looking the advisor in the eyes.  
“You need to take care of yourself.”  
Ignis kept his gaze on Prompto’s. His bright green eyes staring deep into the soft violet ones opposite him., when he softened and sighed outwardly.  
”I know, Prompto. It’s just…not so easy sometimes. Surely you can understand that, how much you’re willing to sacrifice for your duty.” Ignis looked away from Prompto as he spoke.  
Oh, Prompto knew about sacrifice all right; but in the end his sacrifice made him into a better, healthier human being, meanwhile Ignis was driving himself straight into an early grave.  
Their hands did not part while Prompto bent over, pressing their foreheads together hesitantly. He expected Ignis to shove him off or bat him away, but when neither happened, Prompto swallowed hard and spoke softly.  
”Iggy, you mean more to us than anything. Heck, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Sure, Gladio is great in combat, but the cooking man, we would definitely be dead without you.” He said, laughing softly, trying to not breathe too hard on Ignis’ face. Ignis smiled warmly at the sentiment of his words, but remained silent as Prompto continued.  
”It’s making me sick to my stomach thinking about you pushing yourself too hard, man. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d be at your side in an instant, but if we’re all tired…Gods, I don’t even want to think about it. So if nothing else, take a day off for me.” He bit his lip, knowing he sounding kind of manipulative, but it was for the greater good.  
Ignis managed to weave a hand up to his glasses and push them up on his nose.  
”I didn’t know you cared so much about my well being. How selfish of me.” He whispered after several minutes. Prompto blushed but otherwise said nothing to give anything else away.  
“I do apologize, Prompto. I should have taken greater care to ensure that the sentiments of the group were discussed before making rash decisions.” Ignis sighed, closing his eyes and looking away from Prompto. He looked a tad forlorn, which caused the blonde to panic slightly.  
”N-no, no Ignis it’s fine, really. We all know how dedicated to your job you are, I just think it’s time for a break. I think we all deserve one, but like, you especially.” He brought his hands, currently clutching the blanket, up to Ignis’ shoulders. Normally, touching the older man scared him, not because of the man himself, but Ignis was so top tier, it was like touching a God…almost. Ignis didn’t move under his touch, which worried him slightly and he immediately dropped his hands to his sides when Ignis caught them mid-fall.  
He brought Prompto’s hands back up to his shoulders and looked at him with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

”I rather like the warmth of the blanket, Prompto.” He whispered, watching intently as Prompto swallowed hard, face flushing rapidly.  
”I…I uhh…I mean, you can have the blanket if you...if you want…” Prompto blushed, moving to shed the blanket from his shoulders but stopped as Ignis shook his head.  
”Oh you silly boy. Unless I am sorely mistaken, which I rarely am, I do believe this is exactly what you were wanting.” His grin was fierce, his tired face making him look beyond his years, which only unsettled Prompto further. Prompto closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. He knew he was starting to very slightly bulge in the front of his pants again and he tried to make it subside before Ignis noticed.

After several seconds, Ignis pressed his hands to Prompto’s waist, pulling him in closer until his knees buckled and he ended up straddling Ignis’ lap. Prompto’s face went redder than the flames they had had in the bonfire earlier, and he gasped at the sudden change in position. He floundered to get himself more upright, settling in on Ignis’ lap precariously. His dick was definitely quite hard now and it was impossible to hide it from the older man, although at this point he had his suspicions of where this was going, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much.  
“That’s better. Now we both shall stay nice and warm. Is this okay, Prompto?” Ignis leaned back in the chair, gingerly taking the blanket corners out of Prompto’s shaking hands, and draping them across the back of the camping chair, cocooning them. Prompto had to admit that the warmth that spread over him was nice, but whether it was from the shared blanket or the wanton arousal he wasn’t too sure.  
”It’s…fine.” He said softly, which made Ignis frown. He was by no means upset, but his tone was stern when he opened his mouth again.  
”Prompto I’d like you to be honest with me.” He was firm, and in reply, Prompto dropped his hands to Ignis’ chest, averting his gaze.  
”This isn’t how I wanted you to find out…” He bit his lower lip. Ignis raised a hand to cup his cheek, his frown evaporated into a warm and inviting smile.  
”I’d had my suspicions for a long time now. I just needed the right opportunity to test my theory if you hadn’t admitted it beforehand.” He said tenderly, gently pushing Prompto’s freckled face towards his to bring their gazes together.  
“S-so then…do…you…?” Prompto couldn’t bring himself to finish the question as he left it lingering, Ignis leaned his head forward and kissed the blonde’s exposed neck with only the lightest of kisses, sending electrifying volts of excitement down Prompto’s spine.  
”Yes, since the first day we met. But not only did my duty prevent any pursuit of action; so did my lack of knowledge of your character. I feel you have not only bared to me a large part of your soul over the past few months, but tonight, in your passionate defence of my own character.” Ignis pulled away from Prompto’s neck, their noses only millimeters apart. It was Prompto who closed the gap and gave the first kiss of the evening. It was chaste and simple, but quickly added fuel to the fire that pooled in the pits of both their stomachs.  
Whilst he still had some control, Ignis quickly looked over his shoulder at the tent and then back at Prompto.

”What do you wish to happen, darling?” He asked quietly, running his hands up under Prompto’s shirt, reveling in the feel of goosebumps that followed the trail he made. Prompto stuttered for a bit, took a deep breath and then replied.  
”I want to…be with you.” He whispered, voice so low Ignis himself barely heard it, but he nodded and continued his torturous trail of his younger companions abdomen.  
”We will have to keep it an absolute secret from the others. Could you do that?” Ignis’ voice didn’t betray any emotion if there had been any regret or unsavory intent. The blonde nodded quickly and added.  
”Yeah, there’s a lot going on right now. We can announce things later once our job is done, but right now I know we have a mission to accomplish.” He said, surprisingly articulate, Ignis noted as he carefully squeezed one of his nipples between two fingers, watching the way Prompto’s face melted in lust as he did so.  
”It may mean we don’t get to do this very often. I give you my word that I will try my utmost to put your happiness only second to our primary objective, and I know patience is one area where your skills are not exactly…refined, so to speak. Does this sound amicable to you?” As he spoke, he lifted the hem of Prompto’s shirt up further so he could intermittently kiss over the dusting of freckles on his torso, and the soft, pliable skin that covered him so wholly.  
“Yeah Iggy, I know. I know I know I know, but let’s plan the details later okay? Listen, I’m just…” He didn’t finish his sentence as he watched Ignis’ gaze trail down his body and settle on the tenting in his pants. Smiling, Ignis reached down and lightly stroked it through the fabric, causing Prompto to keen out rather loudly. The older man chuckled in response and then pressed a thin finger to the others lips.  
”Hush darling, don’t want to wake the others now, do we?” Prompto only moaned slightly in response at Ignis’ slightly rhetorical question.  
Nuzzling his neck, Ignis kept Prompto’s face close to his as he slipped a hand down Prompto’s pyjama pants, stroking his thigh with increased pressure as he got closer to his groin. Prompto’s breathing grew hot and heavy on his skin, rapidly growing Ignis’ own need. He managed to lift the blonde up just enough to shimmy his pants down so his erection was freed from the cotton confines, keening for attention. He moved both hands up to Prompto’s face and brought their lips together, this kiss much more desperate and passionate than their first. His left hand curling through soft blonde waves, his right hand straying to tease Prompto’s dick with fairy-like touches lingering especially over the sensitive head.  
Prompto moaned into Ignis’ mouth, whilst the other man took advantage of the open space, he ran his tongue along the blonde’s lips, which gifted him another moan that reverberated straight into his own needy hard on.  
Ignis, feeling the strain in his own pants, roughly tightened the grip he had in Prompto’s hair, deepening the kiss further as he allowed his tongue to delve into his partners. He moaned lowly in his throat, deep and not unlike a growl compared to Prompto’s high pitched mewl. As their tongues intertwined; Ignis curled his fingers around the base of his lovers dick, stroking it slowly at first but rapidly increasing in speed as Prompto was uncurling faster and faster in his very hands. His breath was moist and heated, slipping out of the corners of their mouths, and the way he ground steadily against Ignis’ administrations caused excess friction against the other mans cock, earning him plenty of low groans in response. He knew subconsciously he should try to be quieter, but neither of them had enough self control to keep completely silent. Prompto pulled away from their kiss, moaning against Ignis’ ear instead.

“Ig-Ignis…Iggy I don’t think I can last much longer.” He panted, hips rutting against Ignis’ thighs. In reply, the older man made a move to bite Prompto’s neck where it connected to his shoulder, putting pressure on the soft skin, changing between sucking and biting, knowing he was going to leave a mark, but also knowing if Prompto wore his vest, no one else would see it.  
Prompto’s breath hitched suddenly as the feeling of Ignis leaving the love mark sent him headlong into a rapturous climax. He moaned headily as cum dripped between Ignis’ fingers, splattering over his pants as well. He was chanting Ignis’ name like a prayer, panting for breath in between. His head drooped down, forehead against his partners shoulder as he tried to regain some strength. Ignis chuckled and kissed his cheek, letting his fingers fall from Prompto’s dick, wiping the sticky semen off on the blanket, making a mental note to have it washed the next time they went to a hotel.  
It was several minutes until Prompto stirred again, eyes half lidded and lust filled. Oh Astrals he had never looked so gorgeous to Ignis, whose heart swelled with a lust not unlike the crushes of his boyhood. He couldn’t stop himself, he pulled Prompto into his arms for a hug, nestling his face in the crook of his neck as he whispered to his new lover.  
”You’re so beautiful, darling.” He felt overwhelmed with the joy of their act that he almost forgot about his own need, which in truth had been subsiding slightly due to lack of contact. However, he was brought to almost full attention when Prompto licked his lips and looked at Ignis with a hungry gaze that he had never seen before.  
”I don’t remember getting you off though.” His voice was husky, causing Ignis to groan involuntarily again.  
”Let me help you with that.” Prompto scooted off of Ignis’ lap, carefully tucking the blanket under his knees to protect him from the hard ground, as he reached up to slide Ignis’s pants lower down his thighs. After Ignis shifted to make things easier, his erection was in full view and Prompto had to take a second to marvel.  
Like every other part of Ignis; it was perfect. Quite long with a nice amount of girth, his pubes trimmed neatly around the base for an added touch.  
Smiling, Prompto leaned forward, pressing both of his hands against Ignis’ hips and licked a long trail from tip to base, taking note of how Ignis shuddered and let out a low groan at the motion.  
Without any further hesitation, he opened his mouth and began sucking at the tip of his penis, tongue making extra sure to prod at his slit. What he wasn’t prepared for were the two hands that flew into his hair, gripping tightly, almost shoving him further down. He almost choked, but pressed his fingers firmly into Ignis’ sides and thankfully he seemed to get the message as he loosened his grip on his partners hair. Not letting go per se, but not forcing his head down either.  
Prompto was willing to forgive Ignis however, as slowly he began to take in more of his dick, tongue applying just the right amount of pressure to get Ignis to make those angelic, trembling moans. For the love of the Six, it was just so hot to listen to, Prompto’s dick was already making a subtle return to full mast.

He continued to suck Ignis’ cock while he let one hand abandon it’s spot and re-position just under his balls, pressing very lightly on the skin behind them, just for curiosity sake, but in return he got Ignis’ bucking his hips up and growling through clenched teeth,  
”I’m so close, Prompto…goddammit.” He panted, fingers tightening their grip again as Prompto pressed his fingers harder against the skin and gave his dick a much tighter squeeze with his mouth. He wasn’t too sure what else to do, as this was the first time he had ever had someone’s dick in his mouth, but apparently it was enough for Ignis as after only a few more strokes with his mouth he felt his dick pulsate and a warm, thick liquid fill his mouth. Ignis unleashed a deep, growling moan of Prompto’s name as his hips bucked hard, his breath coming in uneven waves. Prompto sputtered slightly, but kept his mouth on him until the pulsing stopped.  
After several seconds, he pulled his mouth away, full of Ignis’ semen, he resolved to swallow it, but made a face of slight disgust. Definitely something he was going to have to try to get used to. Ignis chuckled and patted his lap softly, trying to coax Prompto back up. He didn’t need to be asked as he shakily stood up and re-positioned himself in his boyfriends lap. They kissed softly, tenderly, completely unlike the fervent union they had mere moments ago.  
“That was great, darling, I must thank you.” Ignis sighed contentedly as sleep washed over him in lapping waves. It was apparent that the same was happening to Prompto as he curled up on his lap and nestled against his chest, tugging the blanket up and around his shoulders.  
”So I guess…you’re my boyfriend now?” He asked tentatively and quietly as his eyes were fluttering shut. His answer came first with soft pets against his head, then with a small chuckle and then the words.  
”Yes, as you are mine.”  
He swore his heart skipped a beat.  
His last thought before drifting to sleep was how happy he was.

**The next morning**

“Hey Igs, what’s fo--…oh…oh no…” Noctis’ voice went quiet as he eyed the two of his friends nestled onto a camping chair, clinging onto each other for dear life in their sleep. He shook his head and loudly exclaimed,  
”I’m going BACK to SLEEP.” and loudly thumped onto the bedroll he had in the tent. Gladio, awaken by the prince’s fuss, smiled widely at the pair, before clasping Ignis loudly on the shoulder, startling both him and Prompto awake. They shouted and floundered in the chair, Ignis trying to hold onto Prompto for dear life as he blushed furiously, trying to regain composure. All of this just sent Gladio over the edge with laughter.  
“Finally someone smartened up around here.” He winked at them and gave a dismissive wave before heading back to the tent to allow the new couple some privacy to get sorted out.  
After the high of being awoken so suddenly wore off, Prompto buried his face in his hands and sighed.  
”So much for keeping it a secret…” He muttered, to which Ignis planted a kiss on the back of his hand.  
”Well at least now they can’t say anything if we decide to, say, make out by firelight. Maybe it’s for the better.” He purred, picking up the fallen blanket and stretching his tired muscles.  
“Now, go get dressed. We have a journey to continue.”


End file.
